Double Dare
This story is told by Molly Double Dare Molly Diamond wasn't an average girl for her time. Her family was pretty big not to mention rich. She had twenty cousins and three siblings. Gretel was the youngest she was a perky seven year old with dark brown hair. Bianca always wore lipstick, and Brian he was something else. Molly didn't like her other siblings as much for they were in The Young Ones. Oh? You're wondering what I'm talking about, so since I'm not allowed to tell you, why dont you find out .... Beep beep! "Ugh" I moaned. Another day of school starting at six in the morning. I was so used to only having half of a day because I went to a rich kid's school, but that was until we moved. You see at that school people were so rich that they learned so much the students only needed half a day starting at noon. Moving to Missouri was the worst idea ever, but not to my dad he had gotten a new job and had to move. Mom and Dad tell me that they go wherever they get the most money so I'm stuck with traveling everying few years. I slid out of my bed and changed quickly into school clothes. My birthday was in a few days I'd be 16 years old! So I had to set some good impressions by wearing by best clothes. My older brother and sister Brian and Bianca were already downstairs. I knew they were because I could hear them arguing, Bianca loves to insult Brian. As I headed out of my room I noticed my little sister Gretel, she gets to sleep until seven in the morning which meant she got an extra hour of sleep. My parents always seem to give my siblings more then me, but whenever I ask them about it they always say that lame parent thing you know the "You're all equal" thing. Anyway when I got downstairs I fixed myself a bowl of cereal. Then I watched TV until Gretel woke up and came downstairs. "Wow you're early by like ten minutes. Whats up?" I asked leaning forward. "Ummm well I figure that because we just started school and I'm seven that I need to start acting more mature" She lied. I raised an eyebrow "You're really a terrible liar. Now what is it?" "Fine! I'll tell you. Mom and dad were gonna buy me a toy I've been wanting for over a year it cost ten dolars and they're paying a few extra cents. Happy?" Gretel confensed crossing her arms. "Yes, Gretel I'm very happy. Now lets go and catch the bus" I said. So us kids went out the door and waited just a minute for the bus then we saw it round the corner. Once it came and we were seated I saw my best friend Holly Marias, and we started a conversation about how tiring it was to go to school. "I know it's still the first week not a single break and it's Friday!" I shouted. "I agree completly I mean who do they think we are!" she screamed! "Oh great, I can see the school in the distance. Why does it have to be so close to the bus stop?" I groaned "I dont know, but lets enjoy this moment while we're still not at school" Holly squeezed her eyes shut as she said the words. I closed my eyes too. We had them closed for awhile. Then the bus stopped. "We're here ...." I whispered opening my eyes. Everybody was getting up, and for some reason I felt a chill go up my spine. "Weird" I muttered. When I got off the bus I hurried over to my class. School passed quickly then before I knew it I back on the big ol' bus sitting next to Holly. "Want to stay for awhile at my house?" I asked Holly. "Oh sure! You're mom is usally cool with it right? So like I'll just ask my mom" she said taking out her phone. I did the obvious thing that most kids would do. Look out the window and faintly listen to her every word. "Yes mom ..... Hmm? Okay, but expect me home .... I love you too bye now" as soon as Holly hung up I came back to reality. "So what did she say?" I questioned. "She says I can spend the night if it's okay with your mom!" "Thats great, and I told my mom you might come so she's prepared!" I exlaimed. I looked out the window again, and saw a man in a dark cloak looking back at me. "Woah!" I screamed. Did you see that weird man?" "Yes! And he seemed to be looking directly at you. Thats creepy, but its a good thing we're close to your house now" Holly whispered into my ear. "You should also know that my mom is going to start making brownies as soon as she sees you. I'll text her that your coming and that we'll head straight to my room" I began texting. "Okay" Holly said. Screeeeeeeeeeech! The bus stopped at my house. Holly and I hopped off and went in through my back door, but I didn't forget to yell to my mom that we were home. We kept ourselves occupied by walking the puppies and messin' with Brian. Then around our bedtime 11:00 o'clock Holly double dared me. "Molly I double dare you to sneak out at midnight and find that guy in the cloak" Holly said. I didn't want to accept the dare, but I had a tingle go up my spine and I was forced to accept, so I did. As soon as Holly went to sleep I sneaked into Brian's room to get some supplies because he doesn't go to bed until 12:00. "Ooooooh a whip. I think I'll steal this from him" I purred. Tip toeing downstairs was hard because the stairs squeak, but I was lucky. As soon I my foot hit the floor the grand father clock chimed. Being very spy like I quietly sneaked out the door before Brian even had a chance to get up from watching TV. When my eyes ajusted to the darkness I saw the man. "You've come Molly. Do not be frightened for you know me. I am what your amniesa has hidden from you" he hissed. "You .... Ow my head .... You're Taylor Verdandra" I murmered. "Such a remarkable memory no wonder Valentine said ..... My goodness I'm going to quickly aren't I? You are part of the young ones" Mr. Verdandra spoke slowly. "Holly .... You ... Set me up .............." I was feeling very dizzy. "Yes, there really was no Holly at all it was all Valentine" he chuckled. Then I totally blacked out. When I woke up I was in a big hospital and my whip was gone. For some strange reason I had wings and fangs. So you can imagine what I did .... Yep I broke out of the hospital and flew out the window, and alarms blared. What kind of hospital has alarms for escaping patients? "They're trying to use me" I muttered to myself. "Yes they are. We've been in it for a couple of years its just a way to test your powers" Brian and Bianca said at the same time as they teleported in front of me. "I dont want to remember! I just want to be normal!" though as I said it claws appeared on my hands and I knew I was everything but normal. "What am I?" I asked. "Well your a young one, a lucky one to. Got the animal powers while Bianca and I are stuck with teleporting and duplicating. You also have a remarkable talent, only comes every thousand years it is a gift. You must accept every dare someone gives you and every challenge. If you dont you'll burn up. Oh, and you're worried about Gretel and Mom? Well its three in the morning and Gretel is to young to be a young one. Our natural enemies ....... are the Leps you dont wanna meet them" Brian said. "Just take me back to the arena I'm ready to fight" I said. "Woah there partner. Your amniesa's gone but you need armor and proper training. Just follow me" Bianca said. "Why should I trust you? You're the one who made me get amniesia in the first place!" I screamed. Bianca looked at Brian for help because what I stated was true. Bianca had thrown a giant metal ball as big as a football field at me. Trust me it could've been worse. "Okay then. If you dont you come ... then we'll just have to make you!" Brian lunged towards me. Of course I was far to fast. I raced out of there as far as I could go. I finally stopped running when I got to the dark side of town. As soon as I stared down the first alley I was so nervous I thought I might pee my pants! After I picked up some courange I ambled into the alley. There was a girl sitting upon the ground. She was barefoot and her back was facing me. This girl had blond hair and was wearing very beautiful clothes. With one swift movement she was on her feet and facing me. "Hi, I'm Kyra. What brings you to this part of town?" Kyra streched out her hand and I shook it. "Um well. I'm Molly, and I was running from my older siblings" I mumbled. "Hey hey. Dont hide the obvious. Just lay it all out. Trust me I know who you are" her eyes glinted. I didn't have many people to trust now so I decided to trust her. So I started to tell my story. Half way through she interupted me. "I already know the second part so you can stop" Kyra hissed. "You ... you're one of them. No one's normal. Except ..... Of course! You're little sister Noel!" I exclaimed. Before Kyra said another word I was off. Only to find Noel though. Noel was in her apartment building and I lied to her mom by saying Gretel wanted to play with Noel. It was partly true. When I saw Noel and her mom was gone I flew her back to my house. "Noel ..... You know any thing 'bout the young ones?" I asked. "Duhhhhhhh! I'm a Lep though. You just had to turn out a young one didn't you? Right now I haven't got any powers so I'm normal but the Young Ones ... They're evil. They spread misery to every city they wreck. While the Leps try to help people. You can join the Leps if you choose" Noel explained. "Noel ....... I want to join" I replied. "Well repeat after me. I am bound ..... To service the great lord, and help others at all possible times. To take down the evil queen D.A.R.K.M.A.T.T.E.R. so that she cannot hurt any other beings" Noel smiled happily. And I repeated the lines. I couldn't believe that was it. I was ready to meet the great lord......